The Heart Older version
by metallicababy55
Summary: Jacob Black is a player on the Philadelphia Phillies, Edward plays for the New York Mets. Rivalry is pushed to its limits. better than it sounds full summary inside.this could never happen though b/c the Phils and Mets are in the same league
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the Phillies nor do I own the Mets (not like I would want to. Sorry Mets Fans). If I owned any of the above I probably would not be writing on fanfiction. In this story **EVERYONE IS HUMAN!!!!** I'm a huge Phillies fan nothing will change that so if you don't like them you don't have to. However I decided I would mix my two loves Twilight and baseball. So enjoy and review. Rated T just in case however rating may go up you never know. I got this idea because the rivalry between the Mets and Phillies is much like the rivalry between Edward and Jacob (Jacob is on the Phillies because he is my favorite on my favorite team Sorry Edward and Mets fans).

**Summary**: Jacob Black is an All Star pitcher for the MLB particularly the Philadelphia Phillies. He has everything he would want a perfect career, a large house, a million of screaming fans and great teammates. However one thing is missing in his life, the perfect woman. Just when he think he found her she is swept off her feet by Edward the star player on the New York Mets. Now Jacob has to keep his head and heart in the game he loves in order to win the World Series and the heart of a new found love.

Jacob's P.O.V.

The idea of being a player in the major leagues was new a new concept to me. Even before I was born I knew I was destined for the MLB. All during her pregnancy my mom wore baseball affiliated clothing. Growing up my father Billy and I would watch every game. I was the star pitcher on my grade school and high school baseball teams. I was accepted into UCLA where I began as the left fielder. In my senior year a scout from the Philadelphia Phillies noticed my potential and offered me the chance of a lifetime, to workout with them team during Spring Training.

A couple days into training the manager Charlie Manuel offered me a spot on the team. And so began my career as the Rookie Pitcher for the Phillies. I was welcomed onto the team by all the players. My first game was my shining moment, it was us verses our long time rivals the New York Mets and after Jamie Moyer pitched the first five innings it was my opportunity to shine I pitched three perfect innings never giving up a run leaving the game open for Brad Lidge to finish the game. Batting wise I hit three singles and a grand slam winning the acceptance of the fans and the League. The Phillies took the game ten to eight.

That was a while ago about a year. Now I was standing on the pitchers mount warming up for the first game of the World Series throwing fast balls to Carlos Ruiz. That is when she caught my eye, Bella Swan, the brown haired brown eyed ball girl who chased after foul balls on the left field side and gave them to fans. I've had my eye on her since I first laid eyes on her at last year's home opener. She was 22 and five foot four. She looked amazing in her white and red pinstriped shorts and matching jersey with the team name written across a perfect match to my jersey except my shirt was semi- different, across the back were my last name Black and my lucky number 20 also the circle patch on my jersey with the initials HK in memory of the late Harry Kalas the greatest sports announcer in baseball history and the 2008 World Series Champions Patch on my sleeve.

"Hello and welcome to Citizens Bank Ball Park," Tom McCarthy the announcer of the night began his voice echoing through the stadium, "Watch as the defending World Champions the Philadelphia Phillies take on the New York Mets for a World Series title." The crowd's boos echoed through the stadium as each player in gray, blue and orange came out. It was their turn to warm up so our team left the field open to them, and with one quick glance at her was when I saw it. Edward Cullen number 55 on the Mets wooing my girl. Cullen has been giving the reputation for Most Valuable Player but not in the baseball world, he was the all time heartthrob to women in fact he ranked hotter than me last year on Sport Illustrated for woman. However long term relationship was never in his dictionary, the only love he has is for the game. He uses the same method each time to every woman, flatter them with how great he was with a bat invite them to dinner possibly to his house and after a series with a team he would leave her and never contact her again. It killed me to see Bella falling for his crap like every girl.

"Black, go warm up in the ball pen with Blanton and Romero," Charlie Manuel order taking me out of my revere. I nodded and walked onto the field with them passing Edward and Bella as we made our way. I noticed him giving her a slip of paper before turning to David Wright and began warning up. I groaned and Ruiz took notice. My love for Bella wasn't a secret to the team and Carlos apparently saw Cullen's charm working on her.

"Yo, man you don't need her," he said. "Just concentrate on winning the game." I nodded knowing he was trying to help. "And after the game win or lose we'll go out." I smiled as I took the ball he was handing me and walked across the way from him.

"Did you see him though? She was eating everything he was saying." I threw the ball and he caught it.

"Maybe she is like that. Pretty boy catches her eye and she automatically is his fan. Example Cole here," Carlos looked over to Hamels, "most girls are in love with his face they could care less what a baseball is all they think we do is run around in a diamond shape and catch balls."

"But she's not like that,"

"And you would know? You talked to her what like once," he said grinning through his mask.

"Three times thank you very much and she is not the type to do that," I threw the ball hard out of frustration.

"Say what you want, but there might be a girl in this sold out crowd wanting you to catch her eye and you know what she might just be better than this Bella girl,"

"Maybe," I said doubting his words.

Tom McCarthy's voice announced the beginning of the game by the welcoming the St. Hubert's chorus as the singers for the National Anthem. I took off my cap and turned around to the American Flag in the back of the park. After he introduced the players it was time for the game to begin. Cole pitched the first two innings giving up three runs in the first but recovering in the second and third innings. Joe Blanton keep the game four to one with the Mets winning for the next five innings. The eighth inning I pitched. I stuck the first two player out on strikes however when Edward was up to bat I lost my concentration. Envy and rage overcame me and the first two pitches I threw almost hit him. Ruiz called a time out and walked over to me placing his glove over his face.

"Concentrate, do not walk him. One more out concentrate," I nodded taking his advice to heart. He slapped my back and ran back to home plate crouched down and nodded. I threw a 95 mile per hour curve ball at him. Strike One. The next pitch was a slider he swung and missed strike two. The next pitch was sure to get him out a fast ball he swung and hit a pop up to center field. Shane Victorino caught it and the inning was over. I sat in the dugout awaiting my chance to bat. When I was up there where three men on base, Rollins, Utley and Howard, if I could hit a homer we would take the lead five to four. I took a deep breath as Sean Green threw a fast ball, I swung and it fouled out of play Bella caught it and gave it to a boy about the age of six that was sitting near her, she was so sweet and caring-

"Strike 1" the umpire called. Crap I need to focus. I watched as the ball came to me and hit it with everything I had. It flew on to the center field upper deck and the liberty bell rang symbolizing my homerun. The crowd cheered for me as I rounded the bases this is what I loved the most about the game, feeling like a rock star and saving the game. I met the other players at home plate and was congratulated with high fives. It wasn't long till "lights out" Lidge finished the game leaving it five to four. I was dubbed Chevrolet player of the game and Shane Victorino came out of the dugout with his plate of shaving cream and smashed it in my face, a tradition he did for every player that gets player of the game.

We lined up out of good sportsman ship and slapped the other players hands however when I got to Edward he glared at me and I returned the glare. I went to the locker room got a shower and dressed in a casual outfit dark jeans and a black t-shirt and a shorts jacket overtop. I waited in the dug out for Ruiz and the others, that was when I witnessed the inevitable. Bella was dressed in jeans and a blue tank top walking next to Edward who had his hand around her hip. He handed her something and when she held it up I knew what it was. A small autographed Mets Jersey with his name on the back, she put it on a perfect fit for a girl as small as she was. She smiled before standing on tip toes to kiss him.

"I was right," Ruiz's voice said staring at the scene unfolding.

"Yea, I just thought she's be different,"

"That's the problem when you start out in the League so young you need to find a girl it is hard to know who's real when you have money and looks,"

"I guess you are right,"

"You know what, we are going out clubbing with the guys you'll meet someone,"

"What makes you so sure?" I questioned.

"You are twenty- four years old, you are six foot six, and tan. Every girl wants that,"

"Apparently not Bella," Jimmy Rollins said jokingly,

"Who cares we all know where she'll end up," Shane Victorino said smiling, "besides Carlos is right your tall, dark and handsome you'll find the right girl."

I was the youngest player on the team so it was expected for them to try and make me feel better. "Fine," I said caving in, "I'll forget her and well have some fun tonight," the guys cheered and we left the dug out and made our way to the parking garage.

**A/N: Alright so you've got a taste of what this story is about. Should I continue or drop it let me know R and R. And I'm always up for suggestions in my stories. Also I'm looking for a Beta if interested let me know thank you.**

**-Kait **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still don't own anything used in this story. This is entirely fiction why? Jacob and Edward are unfortunately fiction = (also the Phillies could never ever go against the Mets in the World Series they are both in the National League.**

**Jacob's POV:**

Most of the guys including myself owned a house in New Jersey so we decided to hit a local bar so the chances of being recognized are slightly slim notice I said slightly, a bar is never a safe place for a sports super star no matter how small it is.

We pulled into the small gravel parking lot of Boyle's Irish Pub the fluorescent shamrock sign stood out among the many sport team lights. The building itself was falling the hell apart. The siding was black wood with a steel roof. I looked over at Shane, Carlos, Cole, Jimmy and Raul who nodded in approval of this place. The other's had 'family matters' to attend to.

We walked in an each sat on a stool facing the bartender. The external of the place was pretty misleading, inside was huge. There were at least thirty booths around the walls and the large bar in the center of the room wrapped around to fit close to forty. There were not many people but not enough for us to easily escape if we were noticed.

"What can I get you guys?" the man behind the counter asked washing a wine glass.

"One Coors for each," Jimmy said knowing we would have to drink light until the series was over.

"You've got it," the man said turning around and handing us each an ice cold beer. Behind him a recap of the game was playing drawing all of our attention. There was a close up of me and the bartender got the hint. "Oh my," he whispered. "I'm Gerald Boyle, the owner of this Pub. But don't worry I won't blow your cover." We all nodded and exhaled a sigh of relief. "My grand daughter is a big fan in fact her and her friend, Kait went to the game today. They said it was unreal,"

"It was a great game your granddaughter was lucky to be there," Cole said sipping his beer.

"How old is she?" Carlos asked receiving a kick under the bar from me.

"She just turned twenty-two October 16. She'll be here soon she has the midnight shift along with her friend." Just then the door opened revealing two girls one short, the other didn't have might high above her maybe 5'5" if she was lucky. "Speak of the devils and they will appear," the man said smiling over to them. "Don't worry I won't tell them."

"Wooo! Pop did you catch the game? It was amazing! " the tall brunette said sitting on the seat next to me. It was amazing how much she looked like Bella except for the eyes.

"And that grand slam, Oh my God Black is so awesome," the short blonde said causing Carlos to kick me again. "Hey Meg, tell pop about the Mets fan sitting next to us,"

"Oh yea, pop, there were these Mets fans next that Kait and I almost threw them out of the stands. Every time Edward Cullen batted they'd scream, I mean grant it he is cute however his baseball skills do not belong in the majors,"

"I wish we could have tickets to tomorrow game," the girl named Kait said causing me took look at Rollins who smiled are reached into his pockets and pulled out two tickets for tomorrow game.

"Here you two can have these, I can not make it any more and I was hoping to give them away for money but seeing as how you two are just so cute I can't help but give them away for free," Jimmy said using his number eleven charm.

"For real?" Meg asked skeptical.

"Meg don't ask questions just take the pretty pieces of heaven from his hand,"

"Of course take them," he said shoving them in Meg's hand.

"It doesn't feel right I can't just take them,"

"Fine, I will," Kait said stealing the tickets from Meg. "Thanks you so much," she said looking at Jimmy. "You know you look a lot like Jimmy Rollins,"

"Why thank you I get that a lot. He is an attractive guy. And who knows maybe the Phanatic will pick you out of the crowd I hear he is giving away meet and greets randomly tomorrow,"

"Really," Kait's face light up as she gripped tighter onto the end of the bar. "That's awesome!"

"And you are positive about the tickets?" Meg asked one last time, "free you don't even want a dollar for them,"

"How about you just enjoy the game," Shane said before looking at his watch. "It's getting late we should be leaving. You two have a great day tomorrow hopefully the game goes well for you both," Raul said leaving a tip on the table before winking and leaving with the others.

**A/N: a short chapter just setting up for the major plot. R&R. If you want to be written just tell me I'll try my best to fit you in. Thanks.**

**-Kait (And yes I wrote myself in) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel like updating so I will and thank you Piggylover20 for the idea of Edward and Bella's POV's**

Jacob's POV:

We got back into the car and made our way home. "You know Jake that one girl looked like Bella," Shane said turning from his claimed shotgun seat.

"Yea but you heard her she likes Edward,"

"No she thinks Edward is cute but not a good player," Carlos said looking in the rearview mirror. "Besides, her buddy was pretty cute too,"

"Can you guys shut up now? You sound like a bunch of middle aged pervs. Oh wait you are,"

"We are not middle aged nor are we pervs. We are just helping out friend slash teammate in the love department," Cole said.

"Well thanks for the so called help but it is unwanted,"

"Listen Jake, we are doing this for your sake not ours. This is the World Series, you need to have a positive approach if we are going to succeed," Raul said making the whole car go silent.

"Fine if it will get you all off my back I'll try to forget Bella," I said thinking that's what they wanted to hear.

"That's originally what we wanted but now we need you to be happy. And you know we only do this because we care" Cole said talking in a baby voice while pinching my cheek,

"Could you knock that off," I yelled swatting his hand away from me.

"Jez, someone is cranky Carlos drop this diva off first," Raul said making Carlos nod.

**With Kait and Meg**

"I can't believe this. We should have offered them a round of drinks on us," Meg said tying her black apron around her waist.

"Oh well, they didn't want anything," Kait said looking up at the television screen. Fox news was highlighting the game. The Sports reporter Joe Stazak was interviewing Jimmy Rollins. Kait went wide eyed before yelling.

"Megan!"

"Kaitlin!" Meg mocked.

"This is serious Meg look at the screen," she complied and looked up causing her jaw to drop.

"Holy-, no wonder he wanted to give away the tickets,"

"Because He'll be on the field playing," Kait squealed jumping up and down, "Wow, Jimmy Rollins called us cute, was sitting next to us and gave us tickets to the sold out biggest game of the year could this day have gotten any better?"

"I know I'm so excited," Meg said griping the tickets as she jumped along with her best friend.

"Where exactly are our seats?" Meg looked down at the tickets before replying.

"Row one in section one fifteen,"

"That's right above the dugout!" Kait grinned, "You know what that means right?"

"We can thank him again,"

"No my overly courteous friend, it means we can talk to the players, dance with the Phanatic and boo the Mets players and they actually hear,"

"We could so that too," Meg grinned.

**Edwards P.O.V.**

I hung out with the Phillies ball girl until three a.m., before returning back to my hotel room. I laid on my bed and sighed, after this year I'm leaving this team, the people I call teammates are useless, they can never win, it is all me that holds this team. It isn't like any team wouldn't kill to have me.

Honestly I don't know why other teams don't pick me up. I've heard why the fans don't want me on their team. To them I'm a 'washed up rookie', 'overpaid diva', male model trying to make it in the majors', I've heard it all, and little by little these comments have been taking their toll on me.

Maybe if I cleaned up my act people would appreciate me more. I groaned at my thoughts throwing my pillow over my head and turning out the light on the night stand next to me.

**Jacob P.O.V.**

They dropped me off at my house and drove away before I could protest. I walked up to my door stalling before opening it. My house was enormous and resembled a house one would most likely find in Los Angeles. It had a three car garage, four marble steps lead to the large double doors four white pillars decorated the entrance. I opened the door and sighed.

Maybe they are right, I need someone to share this house with, and it is too big and vast for only one person. Jamie Moyer has the life I want, a loving wife and seven loving children, however his was obtained earlier. Maybe joining the majors at such a young age wasn't the greatest of ideas. I thought to myself as I hung up my coat in the foyer closet.

I walked into the kitchen. It was large like the rest of the house, with its white marble counters, a large island with pots and pans that were rarely used hanging above. I walked over to the cup boarded, took out a cup and walked over to the refrigerator filling my glass with water before turning off the kitchen light and walking downstairs to the entertainment room.

I sighed turning on the light illuminating the room. To the left was a billiards table with the Phillies insignia on the table and balls, above it were matching hanging lights, and a matching clock hung on the wall. In the corner was a Pac Man game machine, and jukebox. To the right was a build in home theater with a large black leather wrap around couch, a Phillies afghan was draped over the back, my grandmother had made it for me the day I made the team.

All over the walls were pictures of my team and awards we won, my World Series ring from last year was in a glass case still in its satin box shinning under the light of the small spotlight above it. I sat down with the remote and flipped through the channels on my big scream before settling on the show CSI: Miami and eventually dozing off into dream world.

_I was alone at the ball park millions of empty seats around me. The dugout abandoned the clouds above the stadium were gray and threatening. I was standing on the pitcher's mount looking up into the upper deck. When I turned my attention toward left field I saw a shape, at first I thought it was Shane or Raul, but as it approached I noted the it was a she and although from her neck up was shadowed by the cap she wore I could tell she was beautiful. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me in a loving hug. She had to have been no taller than five foot five, however, before I could remove her hat the bright lights of the stadium went on startling me from my dream. _

I looked at my phone it was eleven in the morning, I fell asleep on my coach and had to be at the stadium in an hour. What a great day this was shaping out to be, I groaned before getting up 

**A/N:** Sorry it took long to get this out I've rewritten this about seven times I found a picture of what is close enough to how I pictured Jacob's house if you wanted to know just take out the spaces. http://z. about. com /d/ go hawaii /1/0/8/2/4/ lost_locationsc_ Like Always read and review.

-Kait


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: well another update is coming your way. **

Jacob's P.O.V.

Although the game didn't start until five tonight Charlie Manuel wanted us out and practicing at noon. I put on a pair of black basketball shorts and a blue hoodie before grabbing my wallet and keys and walking into the garage. I decided to take my red Ferrari f430 that was another thing I had an unnecessary amount of, cars. In my Garage I had my Ferrari, my silver Audi R8, and my black Mercedes ML350. I climbed in my car and backed out of my drive way on my way to my second home.

When I arrived there I found my teammates in the locker room getting dressed in their uniforms.

"Look who is up," Chase said looking over to me.

"Did sleeping beauty have a good night? Did he remember to take his happy pills?" Cole said grinning.

"Very funny Hollywood," I said using the nickname Jimmy gave him the day we went bowling for Jimmy's charity League.

"Hey Jake, guess who is in the stands?" Carlos said running in.

"Who?" Cole said running out of the locker room and into the dugout. I followed rolling my eyes. In the stands were the two girls from the bar before. It was common for fans to be here early so it shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did.

"What brings you ladies here so early?" Cole asked jumping on the dugout and sitting down on it.

"We wanted to personally thank you guys for the generous gift last night," Meg said smiling.

"So I take it you found us out," he commented grinning.

"It took us a while but yes, Fox news gave it away," Kait said grinning back.

"Well how about we hang out tonight. I sure Jake wouldn't mind having some friends over his house tonight," he said looking at me.

"Yea sure you girls can come over after the game if you want," I said making Cole stare at me like hell froze over. I could give it a try they both seemed like nice girls, we can get to know each other and if a relationship isn't in either of our futures at least I have some friends that are girls.

"I don't know," Meg said looking over at Kait.

"Come on Meg, I think this is a once in a lifetime chance," Kait begged.

"Yea Meg it is just going to be hanging out I promise," Cole said smiling the smile that made girls melt and in this case cause the brunette to cave.

"Alright, fine. We'll be sitting here after the game," Meg said.

"How about you sit in the dug out with us? I don't think Charlie would mind," Carlos said.

"That's alright, we can sit up here just find us when you are ready to leave,"

"Alright sounds like a plan," Carlos said "We have to warm up so we'll see you chickas later,"

"Good luck," Kait and Meg said in unison causing us to smile before walking away.

The five hours of excruciating practice and running drills passed and we had to do the real thing, Game two against the New York Mets. Nine innings of hard work and endurance past and we were victorious again but this time we demolished beating the Mets sixteen to four.

After the game and our after the game showers we found Meg and Kait. We each drove our own cars to my house for convenience. When we arrived I being the gentleman that I'm helped the girls out of their car and watched as their jaws dropped.

"Wow, you live here?" Kait asked sarcastically.

"Yes, that I do," I said smiling.

"This place is huge," Meg said eyeing the place.

"The inside is even bigger," Cole said taking her by the hand and leading her to the front door. Wasn't meeting the girls for my benefit, Cole already had a girlfriend no wait was she his fiancée now, I don't know I'm pretty sure he bought her a large diamond ring. I thought to myself getting sidetracked.

"Cole you won't get too far with out these," I said throwing my house keys to him.

"Thanks bud," he replied opening the door and going downstairs into the entertainment room.

Once we all made it down there Cole, Meg, Kait and I played pool while Carlos, Jimmy and Ryan watched _Eagle Eye._

"What did you ladies think of tonight's game?" Cole asked leaning down to take the opening break shot causing the balls to scatter, the red solid ball going into the left corner pocket. "Jake and I are solid you two are stripes," the two nodded as I leaned down to align my shot.

The night was over as quickly as it started and soon it was time for the girls to leave. I walked them out to their car and before they hoped in I handed them tickets to the game tomorrow. However these tickets were exclusive and I had to get special permission from almost everyone in the league. "Would you two be interested in being the team's lucky charms and sitting in the dugout?" I asked as Kait accepted the tickets.

"Would we ever," she smiled taking them from me.

"Well every game you two have been at we won so the guys and I did some convincing and we would like you two to be at every game. If you do not mind that is,"

"We don't mind as long as we get fed," Meg said laughing. I've learned a lot about the two girls while they were here. For one Megan had a hollow leg and could eat my house clean and Kait was a great pool player.

"Alright, same time tomorrow?" I asked,

"Twelve o'clock sharp, we'll be there," Meg said.

"Yea, we wouldn't miss it for the world," Kait said smiling.

"Great, I can't wait." I said as the two climbed in the car and closed the doors. With a wave they were off and something inside of me knew one of them was the one. I walked back in the house knowing fair well what was waiting for me on the other side of the door.

"I think it is official," Ryan said grabbing me in a headlock.

"What's official?" I asked breaking free from his death grip on my head.

"You are officially over Bella Swan. We saw you flirting up a storm with them all night,"

"Yea we expected one girl but no Jake has to go the next step with two. You are growing up so fast," Jimmy said slapping my shoulder.

"They are just friends," I insisted.

"For now," Cole said as we walked further into the house.

**A/N: I could have made this long however I have a very persistent best friend who wants this out by the end of tonight, so sorry for the shortness and hopefully the next chapter will be back out soon. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes like I said I had to do this quickly. Read and review.** **A couple things I wanted to point out Jimmy Rollins actually does a charity bowling league** **and does give each player a nickname. Also if you haven't seen the movie **_**Eagle Eye**_** I recommend you see it go out and rent it at least it was a great movie in my opinion. **

**-Kait**


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob's POV:

They guys left at three in the morning leaving me with the devastating aftermath. My entire house was torn upside down, no room was saved from the destruction that was my teammates. I stared with a gaped mouth, this was obviously going to have to wait, and I needed sleep. Game three was tomorrow and if we won that we would only need one more win to be World Champions for two consecutive years. I ascended the stairs trying to avoid the random objects that lined them.

I walked into the master bedroom, my bedroom. It was on the fourth floor and took up most of the upper level of the house. In the center of the room was my circular king sized bed with a black superman comforter and more pillows than the average person needed.

I had four onyx bureaus lining the wall across from it with a long mirror hanging on the wall above them. My room had its own bathroom and a balcony that looked out into my backyard, which had a large infinity pool, a large white gazebo, a large outdoor bar. I yawned as I stripped down to my boxers and slid in bed.

I woke up from my dreamless night and got ready for practice. I took my Audi R8, this time and drove to the stadium. The girls showed up fifteen minutes before the game started which gave them permission to watch us warm up, and Charlie gave them permission to go on the field with us. It wasn't long before Edward Cullen saw them. He walked over, straightened his jersey and smiled.

"You two look new. I guess the Phillies decided to get some new players. Maybe with you two they'll actually have a chance at beating us," he said in a cocky tone.

"How many of the World Series games this year have you won?" Kait asked sarcastically making Edward's grin fade. "Exactly," she said walking away.

"Wow, she has an attitude," he said looking at Meg.

"Yea that's Kait for you. I'm Meg," she said the manners that we implanted in her since birth coming into play.

"Edward, of course you knew that," he grinning. "You know, I play the field. And it looks like I just hit a home run with you,"

Meg giggled trying to not hit the player in front of her.

"Hey Meg," Shane said walking over to her, "He bothering you?"

"No we were just talking. I should get back to Kait though,"

"I'll hit a run for you," Edward said winking at Meg and walked away.

"Thank you Shane,"

"Not a problem," he replied in his Hawaiian accented voice before walking back to Raul. She walked back to the dugout and sat with Kait, the game was going to start soon.

The first six innings Moyer pitched and only one run slipped by. It was now the bottom of the seventh and Jayson Wearth was up to bat with two strikes and I was on first base with a single. You could tell the girls were into the game, especially Kait, who was standing next to Charlie Manuel leaning on the fence.

Tim Redding threw a curve ball that slammed into the swing of Jayson powerful hit, the ball soared threw the field the crowd cheering as I ran the bases. However the cheers were halted when the umpire called the ball foul. The crowed cheered for Charlie to come out and with pleasure Charlie came out of the dugout ready to argue the call. That was when Tom McCarthy's voice echoed through the park.

"The umpire is calling that a foul ball, when clearly it was a home run. Charlie does not look pleased. Now it looks as though they aren't even going to watch the replay. Charlie is shaking his head and getting in the umpire's face, oh wait what's this, a little girl is coming onto the field,"

I turned my head to see Kait walking out onto the field her face not happy. I smiled trying to hold back a laugh.

"Now I have no idea who this girl is maybe Charlie's niece but she is not happy. Now she throwing her hat to the ground and shouting, I don't know about you Sarge, but I would not want to mess with her," Tom said talking to his co-broadcaster.

"I agree Tom now it looks as though the umpires are going inside to watch the replay. What ever she said must have made them rethink,"

"On thing is for sure whoever this girl is the crowd seems to love her now,"

Tom was right the crowd was now cheering for the petit blond who was now walking back to the dugout laughing with Charlie as she patted his shoulder. When the umpires came back on the field the score board changed two to nothing, the crowed cheered as Jayson and I ran home.

"It looks as though the umpires agreed with the little girl," Surge said laughing.

When I walked into the dugout I was greeted by high fives and butt slaps. I made my way over to Kait who was leaning on the fence again. "Nice going tiny," I said playfully slapping her shoulder.

"I've always wanted to do that," she said laughing and smiling,

"Well you may have just gave us the game, one thing is for sure you are a rock star to the city of Philadelphia right now,"

"Awesome, what are the chances I'll be able to go to Pat's and get a free cheese steak?"

"Very high," I replied looking at her. She was cute when she smiled. "Hey, if you want to you and Meg can come over, I mean my house is a disaster but to celebrate your life long dreaming coming true," I said surprisingly shy.

"Meg has to work tonight, but if you want help cleaning I'll help. I have nothing to do, my college is out for the month so I have nothing to do, and I'm off work for a while,"

"You don't have to clean if you don't want to,"

"If she came over she will clean, trust me I try to get her to stop cleaning at my house," Meg called from behind us.

"Hey Meg I didn't see you there,"

"It's ok I'm having a great view of your butt," she said sarcastically.

"I know it is nice isn't it,"

"Yeah, no joke it is nice, but all baseball players have nice butts," Kait said smiling

"So about tonight, if you really want to come over, it's a date," Kait nodded as I walked out onto the field getting ready to pitch.

The rest of the game was flying by, I pitched the top of the eighth not letting a run by me. It was the bottom of the eighth, however that once again had the crowd against the umpire, when David Wright who was not on base apparently got Ryan Howard out on first.

Instead of cheering for Charlie however, the crowd was cheering for 'blondie' causing Kait to grin before walking out of the dugout with Charlie toward Lopes (the Phillies second base coach).

"Well Tom looks like the Tiny but tough mystery girl is back and ready for more, the umpire looks really annoyed. He is rolling his eyes and looking toward the second base umpire walked over to them and nodded. It looks like Howard is safe," Sarge said.

With a triple by Ibanez the score was now three to nothing in the bottom of the eighth and by the end we scored one more run. I pitched for Lidge in the ninth not letting a hit and closing the game.

"One more game!" Meg yelled as we all made our way to the dugout. Kait said goodbye to Meg and waited in the dugout for me to come back from the locker room.

I drove home with her in the front seat. "You know the fans love you. You basically just won over the heart of Philly today,"

"All in a day's work," she said grinning. We made it to my house, the nonstop conversation flowing between us made the drive faster. I opened the house door and she gasped. "You weren't kidding this is disgusting,"

"I would offer to take your jacket and put it in the closet if I wasn't scared of something coming out of the closet to kill us," I said causing her to laugh,

"It's ok I'll just throw it on the banister here," she said putting it on my railing. "We should get started," I nodded and we started cleaning.

It was ten o'clock when everything was picked up off the floor and the house looked almost perfect. "Do you have a Swifer?" Kait asked looking at me.

"Yes, in fact I have two," I said looking at her confused. Of course I had a Swifer my entire house had hard wood floor, except for my room

"We should have a Swifer race," she said laughing.

"That actually sounds fun," I said pulling the two for the closet. We stood next to each.

"First one to make it back to this Kitchen after cleaning the most rooms wins," I nodded. "On your mark, get set, Go!" She said as we both ran opposite directions trying to clean the floors.

We made it back to the kitchen at the same time, we ran to get the last spot in the corner. However running on still wet floor has been frowned upon by many people the sole reason of someone usually ends up hurt, a concept that came into play now, as both Kait and I slipped and fell, I on my back and her sitting on my chest.

We both broke out in laughter. "Maybe that wasn't my best suggestion," she said getting off me and extending her hand to help me up.

"No, but it was fun," I said laughing as I bent down to pick up the Swifers and putting them back in the closet.

"That it was my friend that it was,"

The house was now clean and it was only ten thirty. "So what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Movie?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure," I said leading her down into the entertainment room. "What movie?"

"What do you have?"

"Everything,"

"How about _Twilight_?" she asked sitting on the couch.

"Yes, I have that one," I said taking it out and placing it in the DVD player and taking a seat next to her. Half way through the movie I felt a pressure on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Kait's head resting on my shoulder her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. I unfolded the afghan in back of me and placed it over her, and after turning off the movie I wrapped my arm around her and fell asleep too.

**A/N: A little Kait and Jake Fluff and in case you need a picture of Jakes bed just take out the spaces: http:// www. Duvet and pillow warehouse .co. uk /blog/ wp-content /uploads/ worlds- biggest . Why superman? You may ask, because (my friend Meg can even testify to this) I love superman. Also I really don't want the games to be played in New York so although its suppose to be three games here and alternate between the two cities, that's not the case with this one all games are going to be in Philadelphia just because I want them to be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: when you see a (z) that means there is a foot note with it in the authors notes at the bottom. I really don't feel like editing I just skimmed through so bare with the grammar mistakes. **

**Jacob's POV:**

I woke up to find that the blond riot starter from last night was gone, not only that but there was the aroma of beacon permeating the air. I walked upstairs to see Kait over the gas range cooking. Her hair was wet a pulled into two braids with red ribbon on the end of each.

"Good morning," I said causing her to jump.

"You're up," she answered her hand on her heart as if to slow down the beating.

"That's for the update Tom McCarthy," I said sarcastically sitting on one of the breakfast bar stools. "So what are we having Rachel Ray?" I asked.

"You're having dog food, while I sit and eat the breakfast for champions," she said smirking.

"That's not fair I'm the World Champion baseball player,"

"There is no I in team Mr. World Champion, besides if you don't want dog food then have a bowl of Team Cheerios," I looked over at her and gave a puppy dog look. She placed a plate in front of me causing me to grin in victory.

"Thank you," I said digging into my egg and beacon breakfast.

"And here is you chocolate milk, you wittle world champion," she said talking in a baby voice. She brought her plate over and sat down next to me. "I hope you don't mind I got a shower,"

"That's okay," I said noticing she had on different clothes then last night. Her gray and red Moyer jersey was now replaced by red unerarmor with the classic red and white pinstripe jersey with my name and number on the back, and blue jeans replaced her black sweat pants and on her feet were red chucks. "How did you get changed if you don't mind me asking?"

"I had Meg drive me over new clothes before she went to the stadium. I can't wear the same thing to a game more than once a year,"

"High maintenance, much?"

"No I just have a lot of Phillies attire to wear and I feel bad for them if I don't wear them at least once,"

"You have that much!" I said shocked.

"Yea, I come from a long line of Phillies fans. Plus I feel biased if I buy just one player's jersey. I like you all,"

"As long as you like me the best," I said causing her to giggle,

"Of course," she said jokingly. She got from her seat and took both of our plates. "You should go get ready for the game today I have a feeling it will be intense," she said looking over her shoulder at me.

"Yes mother," I said standing up and going upstairs,

"And be sure to scrub behind your ears," she shouted,

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

We made our way to the stadium at three. Charlie figured we could take a two hour break and let practice go till later. Like yesterday the girls were allowed on the field. Kait walked over to Meg who was throwing a ball to Shane. She wore a blue Victorino Phillies shirt, with a pale jean skirt with a pair of crimson leggings and brown UGGS.

I looked over to the left side of the field. Bella was sitting on her ball girl chair, I also noticed Edward Cullen coming her way. However I expected him to stop and talk to her, not walk right past her not even acknowledging her existence. In that moment it looked as if her heart dropped. Carlos walked over to me seeing the regret in my eyes.

"She had it coming to her. Everyone knows how Edward is. And you know what he will always be Edward Cullen the guy who takes hearts and breaks hearts. She had her chance. She was just too stupid to think she could change him,"

"You are right," I said shaking her from my head entirely. Surprisingly, I didn't feel bad for her, just disappointed. I was officially over the girl I thought I would never be over. I looked back over to Kait and Meg and smiled to myself, it was because of those two I was able to do that.

"Want to warm up that golden arm of yours?" Carlos asked causing me to nod. He walked over and took his place behind home plate and with one last glance over my shoulder, I turned my attention to him and threw a fastball.

**With Kait and Meg:**

"So how was last night?" Meg said winking as the two girls walked around the outfield,

"Nothing really, we cleaned, had a Swifer race, watched Twilight and we both fell asleep on the couch,"

"That's all?" Meg asked eyeing Kait suspiciously.

"Oh and I made him breakfast," Meg stopped in her tracks.

"You made breakfast?"

"Yuperoni and cheese," Kait said proudly,

"So what cereal was it?"

"Hey, I can cook," Kait defended.

"Not without a fire Marshal present and or adult supervision. We both know what happened with the Easy Bake oven in eighth grade **(z1)**,"

They both looked at each other and laughed remembering the mini explosion the at happened in Meg's kitchen about eight years ago. "And your point is," Kait said interrupting the flashback.

"You and anything flammable is dangerous,"

"Well I did cook, and it was great," she said sticking out her tongue. Just then Edward Cullen walked up to the girls.

"Hello, can I talk to Meg? Alone," Kait looked over at Meg who nodded and glaring at Edward she walked over to Jacob. Meg looked up at him into his green eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked with a little more attitude then necessary.

"I just wanted to talk, get to know you more,"

"I'm flattered. However, I know who you are and I know your game and I know it is more than just baseball,"

"Listen to me for one second," he said sighing. "I get that I'm selfish, and people think I'm an ass, but I want to change that,"

"Sounds like a personal problem," she said turning away from him and walking away. He ran up to her, "Please, listen to me. I saw how happy your friend and you have made that mutt of a baseball player happier,"

"I don't see what that has to do with you,"

"I have been up all night thinking what he has that I don't and it became clear to me that having a solid friendship with someone is what I'm missing. So, I'm asking you not for a relationship but a friendship, I know a person like you could change a person like me,"

She sighed before smiling, "That is going to be a little hard considering you play for the Mets,"

"Mets, Smets, for all I know I could be dropped to the minor leagues tomorrow for all I know,"

"I guess you do have a point. I guess it won't hurt to hang out with you for one day," she said walking away before she could see his reaction.

**Jacob's POV: **

The game began, I was the starting pitcher. I let three runs slip through and Raul redeemed me by hitting a three run home run. Brad Lidge cleaned up in the top of the ninth now I was up to bat knowing the game could be all over in on pitch. I concentrated knowing Sean Green had every intention of getting me out.

I looked over to the dug out. Kait was with Charlie chewing a piece of bubble gum that we kept in there. She gave me a thumb up and I knew that was all I needed. Green through a changeup and putting my entire being into one hit I sent the ball soaring in to the crowd onto the upper deck close to Harry the K's **(z2). **

I made it to the mod scene at home plate and was thrown to the ground by the massive force of the team. The electronic liberty bell was ringing out of control the loud boom of the fireworks seemed to be in tune with it. The crowd's cheers added to the noise completing the sound of heaven all baseball players dream of.

When we all got out of the pile of red and white I was handed a bottle of Champaign, which I gladly accepted, shook and opened spraying my teammates. After that bottle was emptied I grabbed another, jumped on the dugout, shook it again and showered the fans. When my bottle was emptied I got down and was pulled by Lopes toward a new camera and reporter.

"This is Alice Hastlings reporting live from the pandemonium that is Citizen's Bank Ballpark. With me is none other than the game saver himself, Jacob Black. So Jacob how does it feel leading the team to victory for the third title for the second consecutive year?" Her voice was barley audible as she holding the microphone over to me.

"It's all surreal. I don't know how to describe it. Even though this happened last year it never gets old,"

"What was going through your head when you were up to bat?"

"I just wanted to get this done, you know give the city a reason to celebrate tonight,"

"What is the best part of pitching for a team like the Phillies?"

"That is a hard question. I would have to say the best part of pitching for this team is that I never have to face our tough ball pen,"

Just then Charlie Manuel came over to mean along with the owner of the Phillies, Bob Carpenter Jr. and Robert A. DuPuy the President of the MLB came toward me with the MVP trophy.

"Let this go on live television," Charlie started, "Jacob Black is the Most Valuable Player of the 2009 World Series," he handed me the silver trophy and patted my back, "You did good boy," he said smiling.

"Thank you Charlie," I grabbed the trophy and lifted it over my head, the crowd cheered. I was then escorted by Charlie to the pitcher's mount where my other teammates were standing. Robert DuPuy came over with the World Series trophy and handed it to Charlie who passed it along the circle for everyone to hold and admire. I looked over to Kait and Meg who were in the dug out still smiling and clapping. The others looked over at them, and nodded we ran over to them the tackled them in a hug.

In the moment I hugged Kait I felt the spark the movies talked about, the feeling you could hold someone forever and never let go. I looked down at her and she looked up at me, her baseball cap shadowing her face from the bright lights of the stadium and in that moment I knew she was the girl from the dream. I grinned and in one quick motion scooped her up and kissed her, the rest of the mob of red and white, including Meg, oooed and wooed (z3). It took her minutes to register it, but when she did she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and deepened the kiss confirming my feelings for her.

The parade would be in two days, and then I get to relax the rest of the winter and wait for Spring Training, just to do this all over again, with my team, my city, my friends and my love. The Phillies may have won the World Series but Kait won something more, something once broken, and now golden, the heart of a Champion **(z4).**

**Author's Note(S): **

**(z1): that wasn't with my friend Meg it was with my buddy Ally however it still happened and I will NEVER EVER use an Easy Bake Oven ever. **

**(z2): Harry Kalas my you rest in piece. =( **

**(z3) :apparently wooed is a word but ooed isn't they both a form of onomatopoeia? **

**(z4): My brain got lazy. Believe me I rewrote this line about eighty times and gave up. **

**I'm debating, should I end this here and make a sequel or add onto this story because it is kind of short but the end of a season? R&R**

**-Kait**


End file.
